Oneshots!
by MissKT
Summary: Collection of unrelated oneshots: Ch.3: Cagalli has always stood by as Athrun's best friend and watched as he dated many girls. When will it be her turn?
1. Relaxation

**Note: Hi everyone! Ok…this is the place where I'm going to post all my One-shots! There will also be ones with characters from Destiny…some might contain spoilers but I'll warn you ahead of time! Anyways…some stories are directly about the series and others will be alternate universes. And some one shots will be connected with others, but not necessarily posted in order. If you're confused…it's ok! I am too! Please read and review! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

**Description of story: Cagalli wants to relax but some people won't let her. **

Cagalli Yula Athha fell onto her bed. She hid her face into the comfortable pillow and gave out a scream of frustration. Why, might you ask, was the blonde princess screaming? The answer is quite easy. Being the leader of Orb has its downsides. The poor girl had been busy the whole day, swamped with meetings, paperwork, and important phone calls. Who doesn't get angry when they have to spend the day locked up in a stuffy government building?

Well, Cagalli had finally finished everything and made it back to her estate, exhausted. She lay still for a few minutes, held tilted to the side, enjoying the hard earned peace. Just as the blonde princess was drifting off to sleep, she the bed sink a bit on her right and a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

Figuring out who the arms belonged to, Cagalli turned her body so that she faced Athrun with tired eyes.

"Long day?" he murmured as he pulled his princess closer while inhaling the flowery scent of her hair.

Cagalli only managed to sigh in reply as she laid her head on his chest. This was too comfortable. Athrun's warm and calming heartbeat started to lull her to sleep.

"Er…Cagalli?"

The said girl opened an eye and looked at the blue-haired coordinator, who seemed to be nervous.

"…there's uh…no time for you to sleep…"

"Why not?" Cagalli's dry expression gave him the impression that she didn't care.

Athrun smiled slightly and sat up.

"Well…you see we have guests today."

"Well, tell them they can entertain themselves. I'm not going to spend the afternoon talking to a bunch of old farts that want to get on my good side…"

Athrun rolled his eyes at her comment. He brushed her blonde bangs away before bending down and brushing his lips across her forehead.

"The guests aren't old farts. They're our fri-"

Cagalli cut him off, frustration evident in her voice. "Athrun…do you know what I did today? I got up early and went to five meetings…**_five! _**Then for the next three hours, I did nothing but go over documents and reports! I haven't even eaten lunch yet! Top that off with an annoying phone call from- **_mph!" _**

Athrun cut off the ranting girl by kissing her. Cagalli tensed out of shock, but eventually relaxed and kissed him back, while sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her.

Both broke the kiss, gasping for breathe. Athrun looked down at Cagalli's blushing face, while putting his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush the girl.

"Do you really want to see our guests?" She asked quietly, while reaching up and brushing his cheek with the back of her hand.

Now it was Athrun's turn to show his frustration. He closed his eyes and weighed his options. _Let's see…spend the afternoon relaxing with Cagalli…or spend the afternoon playing host…_

By now, Cagalli was tracing his lips lightly with her finger, causing him to throw all thoughts out of his head.

"Forget the guests." Was all Athrun said as he bent down, ready to kiss his princess. And boy, did Athrun want to kiss her.

Now…he **_would _**have kissed her…had it not been for a distraction. The poor guy never saw it coming.

Right before their lips met, a loud yell was heard and Athrun found himself tackled off the bed and onto the floor. Cagalli screamed in surprise and sat up.

"**_Kira!" _**

The said boy, didn't acknowledge his sister as he sat on a startled Athrun while grabbing the collar of his shirt and chocking him.

Cagalli scrambled off the bed and tried to pry her brother off of her wide eyed boyfriend.

"Kira! Stop this instant! You're hurting him!"

The brown haired coordinator ignored her words. "What do you think you're doing with her! She's only 18! You aren't even married yet! I thought you were my best friend! I'm going to **_castrate_** you!"

Athrun tried to pry his hands off but the boy had a strong grip.

"We…weren't (**_ouch_**!)…doing (**_gah!)_**…anything!" He managed to squeak out between breaths.

Cagalli, deciding that she needed to get her brother off if she wanted Athrun to live, let out a scream and smacked Kira with her pillow, repeatedly. That sure got his attention.

Athrun sat up while massaging his neck and gave Cagalli a grateful look.

The blonde princess looked at her brother, who avoided eye contact guiltily while rubbing his head.

"Kira, are you ok?" Cagalli asked concerned

He looked up, startled that she wasn't angry. "Er…y-yeah.."

"Good." And with that Cagalli smacked him with her pillow right in his face, making him fall over yet again.

A low whistle came from the doorway, causing Cagalli and Athrun to look up.

"What the…"

Three of eyes stared back at them. Lacus sent Cagalli an apologetic smile knelt down next to a fallen Kira. Dearka had been the one that whistled and was accompanied by an exasperated Miriallia.

Cagalli cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Er…hey guys."

"Sorry for interrupting." Lacus said with an amused expression on her face.

"Yeah…you're door was open so…" Miriallia trailed off.

"Boy, Athrun! I didn't know you had it in ya! Too bad Kira had to freak out, huh!" Dearka said jokingly, while slapping the blushing boy on his back.

Kira, having recovered from the blow of the pillow, sat up and glared. "I did not freak out. I was just protecting my sister. It's my duty."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "I can take care of myself. And I wasn't even in danger! You're too protective for your own good."

"He was practically all over you!"

"Yeah...maybe cuz he's my **_boyfriend!" _**

Kira seemed to wilt at this statement. "…Doesn't mean I have to like it…"

Athrun finally decided to speak up. "Kira, you already dragged me aside after the war and warned me not to hurt Cagalli ever again. Now, have I ever done so since then?"

The brown haired coordinator bowed his head like a child being scolded. "….no…."

"And I don't plan on doing so."

"…fine…" Kira pouted while crossing his arms childishly.

Lacus shook her head. "Great…now he's sulking."

By now, Dearka and Miriallia had entered the room and started teasing Kira without mercy.

Sitting on the bed with Cagalli in his arms, Athrun watched his friends with a small smile. His princess sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"So much for relaxing…"

"It's not so bad." Athrun said while watching their friends smile happily. Cagalli laughed as Miriallia, who was blushing, started chasing Dearka around the room.

"You're right…It's not that bad at all."

…**end…**

**Note: It's not the greatest but oh well! It's just a silly one shot! Haha please review! Thanks a bunch! **


	2. Mia's Guide to Snagging A Man!

**Note: This one-shot was written because I was thinking about what it would be like from Mia (Meer) Campbell's point of view. But be aware…there are spoilers on what she does in Destiny. Oh…and it's Mia bashing fic so if you like her, don't read. I, personally think she's an annoying character. But yeah…the jokes are all for fun. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. I also don't own Bay Watch or Shizukana Yoruni.**

**Summary: **Passage taken from "Mia's Guide on How to Snag Your Man!"

(Italics are her thoughts and regular print is her actions.)

_Hello! My name is Mia Campbell and I am here to give you tips on how to snag the man of your dreams! Yes, ladies…be prepared to do the unthinkable but it'll be worth it in the end! _

_Alright, let's get down to business. I'll walk you through the next few steps. _

_**Step one:**_

_Change your whole look to match that of your man's fiancé. If he doesn't have a fiancé, then match the girlfriend, and if he doesn't have a girlfriend…then you might be going after the wrong guy. It would be preferable to pick a guy who has a famous fiancé, you know…so that you can take her spotlight. Just a suggestion. _

_Anyways…when you pick the outfit, it doesn't have to match hers completely. I mean…what kind of girl wears those kinds of dresses! They scream "little miss good two shoes!" So…modify when needed. Same with other accessories. You will have to match everything from her hair clip to her stupid little Haro. But of course, **modify! **Be creative…pick different colors, such as seductive red, instead of sissy pink. Live a little. _

………………

Mia is seated in a room with long brown hair. Two people come in a start to dye it pink. She smiles and picks an ugly star clip. She then proceeds to find her little red Haro which speaks broken English.

" **_I understand! You understand! Sthank you velly much!" _**

**Step two: **

_Impersonating someone is like an art. It must be convincing and accurate. So…teaming up with the leader of a country would help. In my case, I have conspired with the Chairman of the PLANTs. He might be freaky with his long girly hair and obsession of chess, but hey, he's got connections. Anyways…practice your singing voice and make sure you look "kind and sincere" since you're impersonating an "angel." snort give me a break! I'm ten times better than that…that pink…goody goody! _

_When you get riled up, take a deep breathe to remain calm. _

_Ok…prepare a phony, but believable speech because you will be needed to pacify the people! I know you'll be laughing on how fake it is on the inside, but try to hold it in. You have a duty to do! Plus…it gives a good impression to your man! Surprise is a key factor. _

…………………………

Mia fixes her hair as she stands in front of the camera. She starts clearing her throat and sings….

…in the most awful voice anyone has every heard. Mirrors break…kids cry…cute fluffy bunnies faint.

…………………………

_If you can't match up to **her **singing standards…improvise! It's the way to go. _

…………………………

Mia snaps her fingers angrily and has the cameraman erase the previous footage. She then contacts the sound effects person and tells him what to do.

Mia fixes her hair as she stands in front of the camera for the second time. She clears her throat and sings…

…in a voice that matches…it is beautiful…angelic even. Mirrors don't break…kids stop crying…bunnies start frolicking…

Mia smiles cunningly and proceeds to start her speech.

…………………………

_Always have a few tricks up your sleeve. For example…if you can't sing…learn the creative art of **lip-singing! **Hey…you can't have everything in life so you better start searching for different alternatives._

_Ok…now time for your speech. This is your moment to show your man how sweet and caring you are! Yes, ladies…you must make it as heart-warming as you can, even if it annoys the hell out of you. Also…make the "I'm so innocent and I love peace" face. You know…where you kind of pout and look longingly at whoever's watching. It gets them every time. Oh and try and sound compassionate. _

…………………………

Mia pouts and looks longingly at the camera.

"Everyone…please calm down…"

……………………………

_blah blah you get the rest…_

_**Step three: **_

_Once you've established that you're an innocent and caring person, it's time to meet your man. I suggest wait for him where you know he's bound to be. I personally wait in the lobby of his hotel so he can't escape. Have the mentality where "he can run…but he can't hide!" Muahahaha!_

_Once again…if you get riled up…take deep breathes to calm yourself. _

_Now…when you see the object of your affection…you have to get his attention. He's probably deep in thought. So make sure you scream his name in the loudest and most annoying voice you can muster. That'll get his attention. Then proceed to run up to him and cling to his arm. Key word here, ladies…**cling! **Being **o**ver affectionate is the way to go. _

_He's bound to know you're a fake. So you make sure he doesn't blow your cover. Wink when necessary.  
_

……………………

Mia sits patiently in the lobby of the hotel. The doors slide open revealing Athrun.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTHHHHRRRRRUUUUUNNNNNN!"**_

Once again…mirrors break…kids cry…bunnies faint.

Mia runs up to Athurn and hugs him. She then whispers " I'm Mia…Mia Campbell…but you can call me Lacus." wink

wink

wink

………………………

_You can never wink too much. Now…invite him to dinner. Don't take no for an answer. Persistence is the way to go! _

Mia grabs Athrun's arms and crushes it into her chest. She then drags the poor sucker towards the restaurant.

**Step five:**

_Once you snagged a date…be prepared to start conversation. Start with the standard "What are you having? Fish…meat?" You know…innocent questions. Then once that is taken care of…get on his soft side. Tell him some sappy story to gain his pity. Don't forget to kiss ass. _

…………………………

Mia sighs dramatically. "Lacus-sama is really nice. Isn't she? I wish I knew her…everyone needs Lacus-sama."

Mia pauses and looks sad. "No one needs me." She puts on a fake smile. "B-but that's ok! I'm happy to help! As long as they need me…I'll be here. I'm happy to have met you though!"

…………………………

_Now is that good acting or what? Ok…he continues to ignore you…but that's ok! You've established that you're not in some secret plan to get rid of his real fiancé and rule the world. MUHAHAHAHAH!_

_For the third time…if you get riled up…take deep breathes to calm yourself. _

**Step six:**

_Sadly, you can't be with your man forever. You have a duty to do after all! You must go on tour to sing! Now…no one wants to listen to **her **slow and touching songs. It's all a load of crap if you ask me. Liven things up! Like I said before…live a little. When needed, remix! _

……………………………

Mia sings in a concert to a crowd of Zaft soldiers. the fast version of Shizukana Yoruni plays"

……………………………

_Make sure you're a crowd pleaser by jumping up and down and if possible…don't wear a bra. It gives more leverage if you know what I mean. And finally…thank the soldiers "from the bottom of your heart…blah blah." It gets on their good sides. _

……………………………

Mia jumps up and down while waving frantically. "Thank you everyone! Courageous Zaft soldiers! Do us proud!"

…………………………

_What a bunch of pathetic losers…why the hell are they listening to me when they should be fighting the war! _

_When you get riled up…deep breathes. _

**Step seven: **

_It's time to see your man again! He's stopping by and you gotta look cool at the concert. There's only one way to do this…_

…_customize your own Zaku Warrior! Yes, ladies…make sure it's pink and cute and screams femininity. It not only serves as a creative stage…but when needed, you can battle **her. **It'll feel good to press that trigger so you can blow up that stupid, freaking, good for nothing…_

_For the fifth time…when riled up…take deep breathes. _

_While performing…do the most outrageous dance moves every. Like you know…hopping on one foot while stretching your arms out. It makes you different. _

………………………………

Mia lip sings to her song while jumping back and forth on the Zaku. She then hops and does some weird arm movements.

The crowd goes wild.

………………………………

_Gets them everytime…_

**Step eight: **

_After your performance…find your man! Run and scream his name…remember go for annoying and high pitched! But make sure you stop for the girly chairman and talk to him. _

………………………………

"_**AAAAAATTTTTHHHHHHRRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNN!" **_

Mirrors break…kids cry…bunnies faint.

"Thank you for your good work Lacus-sama."

"Oh! Your welcome!"

………………………………

_Be cheerful! So cheerful it makes you sick. _

_Ok…now you've got a problem. There's another woman!$#$#$!#! _

…_Deep breathes! _

_The cute red head is in your way to your man! Do not worry! Just run to him, and take the time to knock into her, but make sure you act like you didn't notice. Remember…you have an image of purity to uphold. _

………………………………

Mia prances towards a wide eyed Athrun while forcefully slamming her shoulder into Lunamaria. She then hugs him happily.

………………………………

_Who wins now? _

_Make sure the girly chairman makes him go to eat dinner with you. _

………………………………

"Why don't you and Athrun go eat dinner together."

"WOW! OK!"

………………………………

_Remember…over enthusiastic! Resist the urge to rub it in the red head's face. _

_**Step nine: **_

_Alright ladies…this is the one you've been waiting for… Operation "Get in his bed!" Ok…you've done everything to show how nice and innocent you are. It's time to move in for the kill! Go to the front desk and request a room key to you man's sleeping quarters. Try to giggle and blush. It shows that you are indeed his fiancé._

………………………………

Mia skips to the front desk.

"Can I (giggled) please get a room key (blush) to Commander Athrun's room?"

……………………………

_Late at night, when you're sure he's asleep…go into his room. Be as quiet as possible. Now…for your choice of clothing…go for seductive. Pick anything that's pink, frilly, and short. Slip into his bed, but don't bother him. If he wakes up then you might get caught and thrown out. _

…_sweet dreams ladies… _

_Your man is bound to be shocked when he wakes up. Play the oblivious game and pretend that nothings wrong. Try not to stare at how little he's wearing. It's kinda hard to do so when he's shouting at you…so I guess it's no problem. _

…………………………………

"Mia! What the hell are you doing!"

"Ehhh? I was sleeping."

knock

"Commander Zala? Are you awake yet? I wanted to know if you would like to have breakfast."

………………………………

_OHHHHHH! The nerve of that girl! Now's your chance to show her who's boss! Before your man can get his pants completely on, open the door and make sure that the man stealer sees everything! Try not to smirk too much………o hell, who am I kidding? Smirk all you want. _

………………………………

Mia flings the door open.

"Athrun will be having breakfast with me. But thank you anyway!"

Slam

………………………………

_It feels great to slam the door, doesn't it? _

_When your man starts to question you, just act confused. Blame it on **her. **_

…………………………………

"You mean…Lacus-sama doesn't do this?"

…………………………………

_Heheheh He can't get made now. _

_**Step ten:**_

_On your way to breakfast, cling on to his arm and talk loudly. Let everyone know that you have a claim on your man. Possessive is the key word. _

_When you meet the other soldiers, be cheerful and try not to throw a triumphant smile towards that red head. _

_Your two bodyguard/assistants tell you it's time to go. _

_Outside…try and snag a good-bye kiss. Once again, play innocent. _

………………………………

Mia moves in…lips puckered. Athrun shoves her into the helicopter.

………………………………

_Well…you win some, you lose some…_

**Step eleven: **

_It's time for you to continue your job. You get out of your limo at a Zaft base prepared to be greeted by all your fans. If they aren't there…get angry! _

………………………………

Mia steps out of her limo and is greeted by silence.

"Geez! Where are they!"

………………………………

_If this happens…something's wrong. Very wrong! It has to be **her! **But do not panic. Run to the control room and try and stop herBut make sure you run like the girls do on "Bay Watch" so that you look cute. _

……………………………

Mia runs in slow motion down the hall. Bay Watch music plays in the background

She barges into the room and tells them that **_she _**was a fake.

………………………………

_After that, there's nothing you can do but wait and see. Try not to freak out when you see a big gundam make its way towards you. Try real hard not to pee in your pants…er skirt… _

_**She** won this time…but **she** has not seen the last of you! _

_Lay low for a bit to regain your pride and motivation! _

……………………………

_So this ends this portion of my "Guide On How to Snag Your Man" Please tune in next for more tips! Until then…bye everyone! _

**Note: Yeah! That took a while but it was really fun to write! Please review! I'll probably write a sequel to this when Mia gets more screen time on Destiny. And I know what she says isn't word for word but yeah that's not the point. Haha anyways…sorry to all those Mia fans out there. I mean no harm. **


	3. Perfect Sunsets

**AN: Back with another one-shot! Please take into account that this is an alternate universe fic. Thanks for the past reviews! Please review for this one too…I like to see what people think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

**Story description: AthrunxCagalli, (hints of KiraxLacus, MeyrinxAuel, and ShinnxLuna): Romance/Drama fic. **

**Cagalli has stood by as Athrun's best friend and watched as he dated and broken up with many girls. When will it be her turn? And when will Athrun realize that what he has with her is perfect? **

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shewas his best friend. The loyal, caring, yet somewhat tomboyish girl who had always been by his side since childhood. She was strong, courageous, and stubborn to boot. She was Cagalli Yula Athha and she fell in love with him.

Cagalli hadn't realized her feelings until it was too late. She wanted to hit herself multiple times for it but there was nothing she could do. She wasn't the type of person to interfere. Somehow throughout their years of being best friends…playing sports together, hanging out on Friday nights with Kira, going to the park or the mall or wherever…she started to have feelings for him. It was crazy, really. Cagalli…the girl who loved sports more than shopping was crushing on her best friend! Over time, she stopped trying to push her feelings away and just held on…hoping that one day he would pick her.

_When will it be me?_

_**-+-+-+-Scene Change-+-+-+**_

****

She had been stupid. She had been careless. She had let those feelings sneak up on here unaware and there was nothing she could do to change it. Cagalli Yula Athha had fallen in love with Athrun Zala.

Sadly, Athrun had already gone with another. Her name was Lacus Clyne and she was beautiful beyond comparison. Her long pink locks flowed down her back and her bright blue eyes held plenty of compassion. She was so caring and loving that Cagalli felt she hadn't stood a chance. Her whole aura held the kind of innocence that only children were capable of. She was a childhood friend of all of them: Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira. She was Athrun's first girlfriend and Cagalli was left playing the roll of the best friend. Her heart had cracked but she kept it well hidden.

Although this relationship lasted for a while, six months to be exact, Cagalli never failed to notice that they were rather formal to each other. Lacus, being well mannered, never initiated anything beyond holding hands. Athrun, strangely enough, acted polite as ever, as if he was afraid she would be scared off. He often told Cagalli how confused he was and how their relationship was so dry. They lacked not only a physical connection but also a mental one. The only reason why it lasted so long was that they had been good friends before. Cagalli talked to him and advised him to follow his heart.

She never expected them to mutually break up the next day. It turned out that Lacus had felt the same and was convinced that friendship was all she shared with the blue haired boy. They lacked the strong bond that both were seeking. Athrun was sad but not broken hearted.

The day of the break up Athrun asked to meet Cagalli under their favorite tree in the park. It stood on a hill that overlooked the city. They met around sunset, like always, and talked. They talked about Athrun's failed relationship until he got it out of his system. Cagalli realized that she needed to cheer him up so she started joking and laughing about old times…when they were children and didn't need to worry about boyfriends or girlfriend. Athrun felt better and thanked her for cheering him up. His gratitude was all she needed to be happy. They spent the rest of the night star gazing and being the best friends that they were.

Surprisingly…well maybe not…Lacus had started dating Kira not long after their break up. It turned out that Cagalli's twin had always harbored feelings for the pink haired girl but pushed them aside because Athrun had been there. Athrun had no problem with this and wished them luck. They had the sweetest relationship anyone saw in the high school. They were really meant to be and Athrun knew this. To this day, they were still dating and as close as ever. Cagalli in some ways envied them...but she was still extremely happy for her brother and friend.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

****

The school year went by and Cagalli felt better. She had great friends and a loving family. Her crush had yet to know her feelings but overall, things were going well. That is…until Athrun found a second girlfriend by the name of Mia Campbell.

Right from the start, Cagalli was uneasy about the new girl who moved into their city. She resembled Lacus somewhat and Cagalli had a slight suspicion that that was why he was interested. Apart from looking like Lacus, Mia was anything else but. She was far from innocent and caring. She was downright snobby and possessive. Kira and Lacus voiced their disapproval but Cagalli stayed quiet. She wouldn't want Athrun angry and if someone as sassy as Mia Campbell made him happy, then so be it. But she could not deny that her heart cracked a bit more.

Athrun's relationship with Mia was a very rocky period in his friendship with the others. He spent his free time going to the mall or attending parties with her. Cagalli felt like she was losing her best friend all over again. Things went on for a few weeks until Athrun saw Mia yell at Cagalli and attempt to slap her. She was warning Cagalli to stay away from him but the fiery blonde would not hear any of it. They were still friends and no one could take that away from her.

That was the end of that relationship.

It ended with a great big argument in which Athrun dumped her for being so possessive and jealous. He was so angry and frustrated when Mia shouted back saying that she was cheating on him anyways. That ended to horrible relationship.

Once again Cagalli met Athrun under their favorite tree at sunset. He apologized for being a jerk and not realizing how Mia really was. Cagalli, back in best friend mode, accepted and forgave. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. Of course, being as fiery and spirited as she was, she made sure he would never fall for someone like that again by giving him a piece of her mind. After, things were back to normal and the pair spent the night talking and eating cookies while watching the city below.

When school started again, they found out that Mia had moved and all was well again. Kira and Lacus were still together and Cagalli had her best friend back.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

****

Half the school year went by and things were looking up. The group had matured a great deal. Unaware of all the attention she was getting from the opposite sex, Cagalli was still Cagalli: loyal, caring, and tomboyish, though not as much. She had also grown and looked prettier than ever…of course she hadn't realized this. She was too oblivious of the extra attention…too focused on being a great friend to her crush.

She was met with more sadness when Athrun started dating a quiet and shy freshman by the name of Meyrin Hawke. She was a year younger than them and also the sister of their good friend Lunamaria. Athrun was her tutor and they spent the afternoon in the library studying. That is how he fell for the timid girl after he got to know her. The crack in Cagalli's heart grew and she once again stood to the side and watched their relationship develop.

In many ways, this new relationship was much like Athrun and Lacus's…the only difference being that Athrun was more mature and less shy. Cagalli didn't know Meyrin very well but she had the feeling that she intimidated the soft-spoken red head. Whenever Athrun brought her along to hang out, she would keep quiet and reserved. Cagalli's outgoing and fiery attitude shadowed Meyrin's by far. There was still something lacking in their relationship and in took Athrun a month to notice.

The day before the break up Athrun called Cagalli and asked her advice on what to do. He felt that Meyrin was just too shy and quiet and that she was somewhat uncomfortable around him. Cagalli tried to sound patient and told him to do what he thought was best. Even though it hurt so much, she told him that maybe Meyrin needed time to get used to things. Athrun thanked her for the advice and hung up. Cagalli spent the night eating ice cream feeling depressed over her loss. Kira and Lacus tried to cheer her up but it didn't work.

It came as a shock when Athrun told the others that he and Meyrin were through. He had gently broken up with her at the steps leading to the library saying that even though she was a wonderful person, he didn't think it would work out. Meyrin confessed that she thought the same and at first the only reason she was interested was because her sister had talked about him. In the end, they remained on friendly terms and he still tutored her. Things weren't uncomfortable anymore.

Once again, at sunset, Cagalli met up with Athrun. He brought a blanket and she brought some snacks. She cherished these moments the most and listened as Athrun talked about how he thought Meyrin was more of a sister than a love interest. The blonde haired girl let out a sigh of relief. She only hoped that Athrun didn't see her as a sister but decided not to ask. They spent the evening sharing the blanket and talking about the future.

The summer before their junior year, the group found out that Meyrin found a boyfriend her age named Auel Neider. He was the complete opposite of Athrun. The light blue haired boy was rude, arrogant, and a loud mouth. He went really well with Meyrin, who as a result wasn't as shy and timid. She voiced her opinions and argued back. They made a cute couple and Athrun was happy for them. The summer went by in a flash and Cagalli became better friends with Meyrin's sister, Lunamaria.

-+-+**_-+Scene Change-+-+-+_**

****

It was devastating when Athrun began having feelings for Luna. They became boyfriend and girlfriend shortly after. Cagalli was back to playing best friend and she didn't know how much she could take.

The worst part was that Luna was a good girlfriend. She was outgoing, cheerful, and optimistic. Her short magenta hair made her look cute but still mature. She cared for Athrun and got along well with their group. Everyone said they made a good couple. Cagalli wanted to yell out her frustrations and pain. Her heart literally shattered when she realized that they _were_ a good couple.

Months went by and they got closer. Cagalli felt so hurt when she realized how comfortable Athrun was around Luna. At first, he was somewhat overwhelmed by her cheerful attitude but grew used to it. Cagalli hid her pain well. She kept up her tom boyish façade and even tried dating other guys. It never helped; no one got past the first date. She couldn't replace Athrun; not now, not ever.

After seven long months of agony in their junior year, Cagalli was surprised to hear about the break up. She had given up hope, but one day, at the picnic the group was having, she heard yelling. Athrun was yelling at Luna for breaking up with him. She was crying and extremely sorry but said she couldn't help her feelings. She couldn't help that she started noticing Shinn Asuka, the somewhat tough boy who still had a soft side. She told him that she cared about him a lot but she knew their relationship wouldn't last. She said those words that would ring in Cagalli's mind.

"_**There's only one special girl in your life and it isn't me!" **_

Luna ran away from the group in tears followed by a shocked-looking Shinn. Athrun was left standing alone on the grass. He was in deep thought as if processing her words. Slowly, he turned around and walked home, leaving the group in silence. That was the end of Athrun's relationship with Luna.

Cagalli waited on the hill at sunset that night but was shocked to see that he didn't come. She waited until the sun set and it was dark; too stubborn and unwilling to leave. Athrun finally came when the stars were out.

She sat down with him under their tree and looked at the city lights in silence. Athrun finally spoke about how he was sad that Luna liked someone else. Being more mature and experienced in life, he regretted not being a better boyfriend. Cagalli denied this statement. She told him that feelings and emotions were so untamed that there was nothing he could have done. She, after all, knew what it was like to have uncontrollable feelings. Athrun sighed and looked depressed. He wondered out loud why all his relationships never lasted. Cagalli listened quietly, all the while thinking about Luna's words.

**_There's only one special girl in your life and it isn't me! _**

She was broken out of her revere when Athrun repeated Luna's words out loud. He contemplated what she meant. Who was that girl?

Cagalli looked at Athrun and told him that he shouldn't feel bad about all those failed relationships. They all meant something to him and that was fine, but it was obvious that they weren't meant to be. She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek. She told him to hold his head high and that the perfect girl would come along. He smiled back and hugged her…thanking her for always being there for him. They spent the night once again talking and laughing. Cagalli had worked her charms and cheered Athrun up; something no one else could do any better.

A few days later, Luna and Athrun had a talk that was much calmer than the one during the break up. She told him that she was sorry and Athrun said he understood. They agreed to be good friends instead. Luna hugged him and told him that she was happy to have him as a friend. Before she turned to find Shinn, for they were going to go on a date, she looked at Cagalli, who was sitting with Kira and Lacus at the lunch table, and winked. She mouthed the words,

"_**He's all yours." **_

Cagalli was shocked. Had Luna known all along about her feelings? When Athrun returned to their table, Cagalli gave him a reassuring smile. She made a joke to lighten up the mood and everyone started laughing. Things were fine once again.

_**-+-+-+Scene Change-+-+-+**_

****

Cagalli sat under her favorite tree at sunset. She had been here so many times that she didn't even need to think as she sat down on her favorite spot. The summer before her senior year was almost over and she sighed about what new relationships and break ups would occur. Would Athrun find someone else?

She heard footsteps and looked behind her to see the object of her thoughts.

"Hey."

She smiled in reply and patted the spot next to her motioning him to sit. They stayed in contented silence watching the sunset.

Athrun finally spoke. "You remind me of the sunset."

Cagalli turned wide eyes to him, curious about what he said.

"It's beautiful and mysterious…I feel calm and in awe when I watch it…and it's always there. I'm so comfortable and relaxed with it…so much that sometimes I take it for granted."

Cagalli stared, taking in every word as a cool breeze blew by.

Athrun threw her a small smile and continued. "You're beautiful, caring and such a great person. You're always there for me and I never realized how much I rely on you. You were there for me after I saw that Lacus and I weren't ready for a relationship together and never really would be. You were there after the whole Mia problem. You were there when I saw that all the affections I had for Meyrin were just brotherly. And you were there after Luna broke it off because no matter how hard we tried to convince ourselves, we loved other people. After every break up when I needed someone to talk to, you waited here for me and made me feel better."

Cagalli didn't know what to say.

"All this time I was looking for a good relationship…I dated all these girls and realized how wrong we were together. I was always looking for "_good_" but now I see that "**_perfect_**" has been by my side the whole time."

Athrun grabbed her hand and Cagalli felt a blush come on her cheeks.

"I…" She started to say but he cut her off.

"I know you must have been so mad at me for not noticing until now. I've been an oblivious idiot, as Luna says. She was right when she told me that there was only one special girl in my life. It's you."

Cagalli was so red by now that she looked anywhere but his emerald eyes.

"I know I'm a great failure in relationships…but maybe that's cuz deep down I always knew that only one girl would make things fit together perfectly. No one else could compare. I want to be with you. I know because we have such a great bond from a great friendship…and we can always depend on each other. Will you give me a chance?"

He said this quietly. She could tell her was nervous by the way he kept absent-mindedly looking around everywhere. Cagalli felt so shocked. She had waited for this moment forever. Athrun finally came to his senses! She should do something…but her brain was stumped. She acted in the only way she knew how: childish and cheerful.

She surprised the guy by playfully punching him in the shoulder in the trademark Cagalli-like fashion.

"You don't even need to ask!" She said this while laughing as Athrun pretended to massage his shoulder.

He looked up; eyes brighter than Cagalli had seen and stood up while bringing her with him. A big grin appeared on his face.

"Are you sure? I promise that I'll never be this stupid again."

"All I have to say is…" Cagalli started with a stern look causing Athrun to look nervous.

"…it took you long enough!"

The blue haired boy laughed loudly and picked a startled Cagalli up in his arms while swinging her around. They hugged and Cagalli felt her heart mend back together. It was finally her turn to be with Athrun and she had a feeling that it would last forever.

They spent the rest of the day doing what they always did…star gazing and talking… the only difference was that Athrun was holding Cagalli and they both were a hundred times happier.

The sunset passed in brilliant colors of orange, pink, and yellow. Everything wasn't good…it was **_perfect. _**

****

…_**end…**_

**AN: I really liked this one-shot! I wanted to portray how Athrun's relationship with all those other girls would never work out and that Cagalli was always by his side the whole time! It takes place through out high school. It was just a sweet idea I thought about. Haha Please give me your feedback. Sorry if it seems OOC…and I hope the ending wasn't rushed…but I really liked how this turned out. Please review! Thanks everyone, bye! **


End file.
